Phantom's Course
by ShyActiveReader
Summary: Take Danny Fenton, a Halfa and savior of earth, grown up into a adult. You think he won't return to school. But sent him back to be teacher and lets see what will happened. Did I mention his new position its at Hogwarts? Step aside Professor Binns, there's a new (half) ghost in school and he won't have his student falling asleep. Placed in the fifth year; and rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_This chapter has been revised as of 3/13/15._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. I'm writing this for fun. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his office's desk, reading a letter sent to him from the Ministry of Magic. In it, they warned him that if he didn't find someone for the position of professor of the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, then they will be providing one… someone of their choice. There were rumors of a law being passed that would allow them to do so. Dumbledore couldn't help feeling cornered.

He knew that the Ministry didn't appreciate him for declaring that Lord Voldemort had returned and telling all the students to tell their parents, which effectively flooded the news faster than the Ministry could suppress it. Now all they could do was deny it.

The old wizard stroked his beard. Regardless of the Ministry's efforts, the facts would remain the same. Voldemort was back, and poor Harry not only had been a witness to it but also had to watch Cedric Diggory die in front of him at the hand of Peter Pettigrew. It was proof of the boy's strength that he was able fulfill the Hufflepuff's last wish by bringing back his body to his parents and also alert them of Tom's return. Still, the Ministry disregarded this and chose to slander Harry as an insane liar.

Of course, the Daily Prophet didn't help by spreading rubbish about the boy during the Triwizard Tournament and later choosing to turn blind at the rise of Voldemort.

To make matters worse, recently Harry used magic in the presence of a muggle. Specifically: his cousin (who was already aware of magic) and the spell was in defense against a group of Dementors, which for some reason thought to visit Surrey this summer. Either way, Dumbledore knew the Wizengamot would probably be skeptical. He'd have Mrs. Figg watch over Harry and give a witness testimony to prove that the Dementors were present. That should help Harry's chances on the hearing.

Still... Mundungus was supposed to be posted to watch Harry in the first place to make sure something like this never happened; he'd need to be dealt with later.

'I should get Dobby just in case they want to punish Harry for the other time he "used" magic.' Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully.

The headmaster sighed as he considered the mess he'd gotten himself into. He thought of Fudge and how the man would always ask him for advice to run the Ministry (surprising that he's still in office with all the news).

'Perhaps even a wise old man like me needs advice sometimes …'

Taking a scroll of parchment and a quill he began to write a letter to a friend.

_Dear Friend,_

_I need some help on an important matter of the Wizardly World. As you most likely know by now, Lord Voldemort (or Tom Riddle) is back and Harry Potter bore witness to his return. He —sadly— also witnessed the death of Cedric Diggory. The brave soul managed to return the boy's body to his parents as his last wish. Harry told me all that happened and we managed to capture the impostor of Alastor Moody, Bartemus Crouch Jr. to confess to Lord Voldemort's return with the help of Veritaserum. _

_Unfortunately Fudge chose to bring a Dementor onto school grounds as "protection" and it gave Crouch the Dementor's Kiss under no order to do so. Now we have no confession and people are being told Harry lied about Tom's return. _

_To make things worse, the Ministry of Magic is threatening to have one of their staff take the post for Defense Against the Dark Arts if I don't get a replacement soon. They will want one of their own to keep track of what I'm doing. Those buffoons actually think that I'm making an army within the school._

_And to top it all, Harry is in trouble for having used a Patronus to protect both his cousin and himself from a Dementor attack in Surrey. Now the ministry plans to put the boy on trial for illegal use of magic. I fear the Dementors are trading sides to attack Harry. I will have to move him to a safer location as soon as this matter is solved._

_On a more positive note, Hagrid is still away on his mission with the giants. We all hope the best for him. _

_My dear friend, any help would be great and if you could suggest a different teacher I would be eternally grateful. The news of the class being cursed has spread. Severus wants it, but he has more pressing matters to attend to this year. _

_I shall wait for your reply. _

_Yours truly,_

_-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_PS: Thanks for the socks you send me last Christmas, they were just what I needed._

Folding up the letter and getting up, Dumbledore strolled to his phoenix, Fawkes, and gave him the scroll.

"You know where to go." said Albus.

The bird burst into flames to deliver the letter. Albus saw a hint of green within the usual flame burst, which let him know that the phoenix was going in the right direction.

Try as he might, the headmaster could not truly remember when he got Fawkes. All he knew was that one day the phoenix was there by his side as he awoke from his sleep.

Albus was not truly sure if the other part of that memory was real or just a nightmare, but he was inclined to think it was more of the first. He was quite sure that there was a cloaked figure in his room just before he went to bed, and that Fawkes was perched on his shoulder.

At that moment, he thought that the man had to be a Death Eater, so he moved to reach for his wand to defend himself.

'I thought I placed spells to warn me of intruders,' he thought, reaching for his wand, only to find it missing.

"Hello Albus," said the cloaked person in a calm voice. "Don't worry, I'm not here by Tom Riddle's or Lord Voldemort's orders. Your wand is right here. It will be returned to you before you awaken in the morning."

Albus saw his wand in the other man's hand, and said, "How were you able to get past my spells. I placed them all around the house. Why are you here?"

"I just passed through them. My only intention is to give you this phoenix," replied the cloaked stranger. "It will allow me to send messages to you and offer as much help as I can give."

"Why I should trust you? A stranger that just appeared in my house?"

"Well, I didn't attack you even when I have your wand right here."

"True, but how do you know of Voldemort's real name? Very few have ever made that connection."

"I know, but then again...I know everything... Time for me to go. Good night Albus. Can't wait for your letter."

Dumbledore suddenly felt sleepy and closed his eyes. The next morning he found himself in his bed with his wand on his bed stand and the phoenix on the perch that he still used today. He still wondered about the stranger that time and tried to remember what he looked like. He recalled a staff and a purple hooded cloak.

Regardless of the strange way he met this 'friend 'of his, he still needed to all the help he could get. So for now he just had to wait for a reply.

Dumbledore returned to his desk and prepared for a party to move Harry to a new safe house. While he worked he still thought that in his delusion of post sleep that he thought that the stranger was floating, but dismissed that idea with the notion of not seeing any legs but a tail.

* * *

**This is my first story so review and comment. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter has been revised as of 3/13/15._

* * *

**Thanks to all the people who favorite and followed the story. It's my first one and I'm happy of the positive reviews so far. If you have any idea or suggestion I won't mind reading it, but won't guaranty it to be in the story. So without further ado, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. I'm writing this for fun.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In the Ghost Zone, in a lair that looked like a giant grandfather clock, was the master of time himself, in his observation room. Clockwork looked at the giant screens that allowed him to look into any time and place as he so desired.

He was in his baby form, wearing his purple hooded cloak, fastened by a gear shape broach. Underneath he wore lighter purple clothing and dark gray gloves that ended at his elbow. Clocks were everywhere on his figure from his gloves, to the top of his staff, which he held close on his hand, to the one on his waist, and even to his hollow chest where an old grandfather clock's gears resided in.

His form aged into an adult version of himself as he extended an arm out in front of his chest. Out of nowhere a ball of red-orange fire with a hint of green blazed before a gorgeous bird of bright fiery colors and a regal aura flew out from it. It was Fawkes, his phoenix.

When one, —like Clockwork— existed for as long as time itself, there was truly no greater companion than a phoenix. His friend landed on his extended arm like always and offered the letter from Dumbledore. Having finished his delivery, Fawkes flew to find a better perch on his shoulder.

Clockwork looked down at the letter. Of course, he already knew what was on it, but he still read it just in case for the sake of planning ahead. He knew better than anyone else that even the simplest change could affect the outcome when it came to time.

_'Let's see here.'_ Clockwork thought to himself as he read in silence, _'Tom has returned as planned. I would have liked to stop it but everything is the way it's supposed to be. Harry Potter will need to experience many challenges that will prepare him for_ _what_ _awaits ahead. The Dementors have finally switched sides as they were bound to do, and Fudge and the Ministry of Magic are acting like just like the Observants themselves would. Well… at least they can see the problem more clearly than the Ministry.'_

"They are stupid to think that Albus would make an army out of Hogwarts' students. What do you think my friend?" Clockwork asked the phoenix out loud.

"They sure are," sighed Fawkes. "Albus protects the children of Hogwarts from Voldemort. Why would he want to endanger them by attacking the Ministry? Those wizards could use a good peck in the brain, for sure! Though I fear there might be no brain left to peck in there."

Living along side each other for so long, Clockwork was able to understand his companion very well. As well as Fawkes who could understand many languages with his many, many years of living…and dying... too.

Chuckling at his companions words, Clockwork resumed reading his letter. _'At least he is going to move Harry soon. Sirius will be happy to see his godson again in person. Harry won't have the need to send his owl to peck at them for a reply. The Wizengamot should be able to understand the difference in the use of magic for basic self defense in this situation with the right arguments…Albus should be there… definitely… And it seems Albus liked the socks. I need to thank the boy for picking them out for me... Well since I'm going to have to send some help to Albus...I might just get two birds with one stone… that is if that boy agrees to take the post.'_ Clockwork rolled up the letter and placed it on a table.

Clockwork proceeded to exit his lair with Fawkes, gliding to his new destination. They had to pay a visit to the new Ghost King, Danny Phantom.

* * *

The Ghost Zone had changed a lot in the past few years, ever since Danny Phantom had taken over the title of king.

An old rule established that if the previous king was defeated, the winner would then take the crown. So when Danny defeated Pariah Dark, kingship was given to him by right of conquest. The rest of the zone, apart from a few that knew Phantom, didn't want him to be king. A half-ghost didn't sound like a strong, reasonable king. So everyone just treated Danny as if nothing had changed. They went on to torture the human realm and battle the Halfa at every hour they pleased. You know, the usual. The Observants really wanted to make sure that Danny didn't know of his new status in fear of Dan's return. Even though Clockwork had already warned them that it was a mistake to do so, they chose to ignore him as per usual.

Danny had to improve his image to the other ghosts, while keeping up his hero duty in both worlds. He was able to defeat Freakshow before he ruined reality for both worlds. Danny made people worried when he decided not to destroy the Reality Gauntlet, so he could make use of it, but he didn't abuse its power and he hid it away from all others who may have wanted to misuse it. He understood how changing things wasn't good, a lesson he learned when he tried to change the past for Vlad to avoid being infected by the Ecto-Acne.

This had proven useful in the future as Clockwork foreseen.

But what really changed the mass's view on the ghost boy was the Disasteroid incident, when Danny rounded all the ghosts to save both worlds. If given the title of king sooner it would have been easier and would have taken literally _seconds_ to save the world. Clockwork had predicted the time flow for this and the result was fine as it was, so he didn't intervene. After saving the world, Danny proposed of erasing everyone's memory, apart from selected people and the Ghost Zone ghosts, of the events of the Disasteroid. Ghosts had a nature to be discreet when haunting, so letting the world know and buy anti-ghost tools wasn't something any ghost wanted. Danny got the OK and used the Reality Gauntlet to erase the memories of the world and get rid of anything tied to the Disasteroid.

Clockwork also proposed that the other living magical creature realm remain ignorant of the Ghost Zone type of ghosts and halfa's, allowing them to only keep rumors and tales about the ghosts. Danny didn't know why Clockwork wanted to do this, but he trusted him for his sound judgment and applied the changes. The selected people to keep their memories among the humans were his parents, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie.

Danny informed all the people whose memory remained the same of the changes (apart the magical creature part). Jack and Maddie were proud of their son despite him being half-ghost. They apologized for hunting him, along with everything else they had done and they even changed their view of all ghosts being evil, leaving no hard feelings amongst them. Valerie forgave Danny and stopped hunting him, Jazz was proud and Sam was happy for Danny's actions. Tucker joked, saying Danny wouldn't get any ladies now —Sam had to straighten him out with her combat boots for that one— but Tucker was happy for his best friend anyways. Dani was introduced to the family later and was now considered a member of the Fenton family. Technically a granddaughter since she was born from Danny, but out in the public, she was treated as a sister to avoid problems.

Since he was left abandoned in space, Vlad's mind was not erased. Having so much time alone to float in the middle of nowhere, he began thinking about his life and what he had done with it. It took him a while before he realized that he actually might have been acting like —quoting Daniel— a crazy fruit-loop. Filled with regret he decided to go back to Earth to pay for what he had done.

After being greeted by Jack when he went to visit his house (a lot of pain and weapons later), he got into a meeting with everyone and apologized for trying to kill his ex-friend for his stupid revenge and tormenting Danny, along with everything else he had done.

Jack, having known Vlad long before the accident in college, somewhat forgave him…but only after threatening him about what would happen if he ever tried the same again.

Vlad knew he would have to make up a lot for the rest to forgive him, so he did what he could. Still being the official mayor, he had the ghost boy removed from the public enemy list, removing the bounty on his head, and fired the Masters Blasters. Being rich and the boss, he had Valerie's dad prompted and gave him a big bonus. After more changes and many visits with his improved self, he was somewhat forgiven. Still on a mine field, Vlad had improved his life and moved on to marrying a woman that wasn't Maddie, while improving his company to have a friendlier image (well not all the time, its business you know). Vlad gave up on getting Danny to be an "evil" apprentice, and decided to accept him as just an apprentice. He also included Dani and focused on both: improving and teaching them new powers.

Later after three years, Danny was given the news of being the new Ghost King. The first thing that came to Danny's head was that it was a joke and that there was no way he was a King, much less a Ghost King like Pariah. But Clockwork was the one who broke the news and he never joked about something that serious. After a small mental break down, a couple of blackouts, and a long discussion, Danny decided to take the title that was his by right. To prepare for that though, the boy had to learn the rules, events, traditions, and other things that made up the Ghost Zone culture. Despite Danny's performance at school, he was quite the intelligent boy; being the hero and barely getting any sleep had made if difficult to show. He was able to bounce back when new rules were placed so he had more time to finish his education.

While all of this was happening in his life, Danny had gotten on better terms with his enemies. The Lunch Lady, after a long conversation of the health factor in food, with help from Sam, had finally understood that some parts of the world needed food more than others. The woman found a new purpose and went around the world feeding the hungry (in reasonable amounts) with her faithful husband (ew) and delivery partner, The Box Ghost. After that, he had a talk with Walker (with Clockwork by his side, just in case) to discuss about the rule's book and the ghosts that were in prison. Turns out —to no one's real surprise— that the warden had had the same job today as when he was alive, the only difference is that he used to take the rules very lightly and that caused him to get killed in a riot with many of his subordinates, including his right hand man, Bullet. That was what caused him to become obsessed with rules as a way to amend the wrongs he had done. After making adjustments, deleting, adding improved rules and improving the jailing system, Walker began seeing Danny in a new light.

The ghost boy also managed to become friends with the Ghostwriter after helping him to be released from prison and apologizing for ruining his Christmas story. This helped Danny find more information on the Ghost Zone and improve his grades at school by taking advantage on the Ghostwriter's knowledge of books. The change was so huge that even Mr. Lancer was impressed. Later Danny introduced the two of them, and after a brief scare (since one of them was a ghost) they became fast friends.

After the long coronation, even though the Observants were still against it, they had no other option but to obey the old rules. It took some years to see that Danny was actually a great King. Ghosts far and wide came to the coronation including all his family, friends, friendly enemies and Vlad. Danny wore the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire at the coronation, but knew not to wear both of them in front of other ghosts to avoid scaring them with his new powers. Both ancient items boosted his powers, so he should only wear them together in special events or circumstances.

Being the king, Danny's lair was Pariah's keep, the ancient home of all previous Ghost kings. The lair changed accordingly to accommodate the new owner's wants and needs. It still was a castle, but less menacing than before. The bricks were mainly white with black in some areas. It had a draw bridge with a big wooden main door that led to the castle garden. On the front, a big labyrinth, inspired by Pandora and kept by Undergrowth, served to keep intruders away. It was filled with booby-traps (courtesy of Skulker) and monsters to protect the castle. Cujo became one of the guards, so now he had a place to stay and see Danny more often to play. The pup even reconciled with Valerie, who came to train with him every once in a while. The whole castle's perimeter was surrounded by a tall, white wall. The back yard is huge for parties and/or get-togethers with gorgeous plants and trees that Sam decorated with Undergrowth's help.

Inside the castle, going through the front, was the throne room with the throne on top of a flight of stairs. In many rooms of the castle there were rooms for weapons of all types, sizes, and shapes including ghost weapons. There was a lab for his parents and Vlad to work in, a state of the art computer lab for Tucker, Technus and their interns; the dining room, a big kitchen, a movie stadium, a dojo/gym, a grand library, a study room, a space room (Danny hangs out there most), a garage for the many vehicles they made and stored for absolutely any trip (whether it be to the bottom of the ocean or center of an erupting volcano), a medic bay/hospital, and many living quarters for guests and family to stay. In the back of the castle there was a stable with different mounts from horses to an actual (non-humanoid) dragon that Danny learned to ride and fight on.

And around the castle on banners and on the main and front door was his DP symbol that now served as his royal coat of arms.

His first order of business as King was to establish new rules. Many ghosts predicted that he would ban them from leaving the Ghost Zone, but it turned out they were wrong. Danny understood some ghosts had obsessions that could only be satisfied in the human realm, so he ruled that ghosts could go to the human realm and could terrify humans too, as long as they left no significant injury, apart from minor emotional scarring. As long as they followed the rule and were discreet about it, they were free to do as they pleased. Danny made sure an up-to-date book of rules and law was published bi-annually and made available for public reference and purchase far and wide throughout the Zone. This made lot of ghosts happy under the new King's rule as they felt they had more freedom to travel between worlds than they'd had in a long time.

Skulker was… understandably angry when he'd heard that the "whelp" had assumed the throne. His favorite target was now off-limits and shooting a heat seeking missile at the ghost-boy would be considered high treason. Danny didn't hold anything against the hunter. He'd accepted a long time ago that hunting was merely Skulker's obsession. It wasn't personal. In fact Danny could honestly admit that he enjoyed hanging out with the guy during the Christmas Truce! The halfa tried for a softer compromise at first and allowed the metallic ghost to fight both him and Dani, but the fights were never allowed to go farther than maiming each other. It worked for a while, but Skulker was a true warrior at heart and fake fights wouldn't sate him forever. It was Frostbite who solved the dilemma by giving the hunter a place in Phantom's army. The hunter started at the bottom, but a skilled ghost like him shot up through the ranks like a rocket until he was one of Danny's most effective and trusted generals.

Phantom's other general, Fright Knight, was a different problem. As it turned out, the Fright Knight had no problem with Danny becoming the new Ghost King. Apparently his loyalty was to whomever wore the crown (usually, Pariah Dark was a very nasty exception). Frankly the Knight's loyalty was a little disconcerting. When it wasn't Halloween, all of Fright Knight's focus would shift to Danny and only Danny. His word was law in the Fright Knight's eyes and while that was nice to see in a general, it bothered the young man to see a ghost so totally consumed by his obsession. It took several years to crack through the Fright Knight's obsessive shell of professionalism, but Danny eventually managed to get the man to open up and share about himself and his opinions.

According to the Patron Ghost of Halloween, Pariah Dark preferred a more silent servant. All of Fright Knight's suggestions and opinions would usually fall on deaf ears. Eventually he just stopped giving them in the presence of his king. The one thing he was proud of was his skill with a sword and Danny forced himself not to laugh as he should have seen that one coming. What he didn't count on was Fright Knight's fondness for chess and other strategy games, which he proceeded to teach the young king. Danny decided to ask for the Fright Knight's opinion more often, which brightened the atmosphere exponentially.

* * *

Clockwork was at the front castle gate, which was encrusted with a white DP symbol in the black metal, before the beginning of the castle's Labyrinth. The guard posted at the gate looked at Clockwork and allowed him to pass. He gave him a sheet of paper with directions to exit the maze and a symbol on the back. The paper was special and could feel the energy of ghosts in order to know if they were an enemy in disguise. If you were a friend the directions would lead you out of the maze to the exit and the symbol would let the monsters know to let you pass. Any others would get directed to a trap or a monster's path and the symbol on the paper would let them know to attack the intruder. The maze and symbol changed every day to lead away anyone who wanted a perfect route to the castle.

Clockwork got out with no problem and saw that the draw bridge was lowered for him. The paper burned up, without burning him, so as not to be used by another person. Knocking on the door, he was greeted by a female ghost servant who he'd seen in his many visits before.

"Hello Master Clockwork, you are meeting with King Phantom, right?" said the servant with a respectful bow.

"Yes, I am. Where is he right now?" asked Clockwork.

"He is in his personal study, resting after sparring with Lord Frostbite. He has paper work to do. Do you wish for me to lead you to the study?"

"No, I know the way there. Thank you anyway."

"You are welcome, Master Clockwork. I'll take my leave and get back to my duties. Call if you need anything." The servant gave a final bow and dismissed herself to whatever work she was doing before.

Clockwork made his way to Danny's study. He gave a polite knock and heard a 'come in' from inside before he open the door. The study had a cozy lit fireplace on one side of the wall with seats facing it, including a table for food and drinks. The floor was covered with a magnificent carpet of deep blue. Along the side of the walls were bookshelves filled with many types of books, trinkets, and framed photos of his friends, family, and special moments. Danny was at the back with the only wall with windows facing the outside, allowing him a great view of the castle yard and Ghost Zone. He was sitting at his desk with a fair amount of paperwork stacked on it. Danny was in his ghost form and gestured to Clockwork to sit by the fire place while he himself got up to join him.

The young man had grown over the past years. He wasn't thin and short like when he started at 14. He had grown to almost 6 ft. of height, almost as tall as his father. His muscles were thin, but powerful, built for speed and quick, efficient strikes. His hair was still the same style with the same snow white color. His eyes were radioactive green and held the look of having seen many things in his life that very few had.

His face had lengthened and the baby fat was gone, now replaced with sharp adult features. Clockwork notes a distinct lack of facial hair, like the current ghost king was trying to avoid any kind of resemblance to a certain alternate future. He wore his HAZMAT suit with an altered belt, which holstered his dual swords, and some smaller weapons and tools. His gloves remained the same safe for a few extra features and his white boots were now steel toed like Sam's. Ever-present on his right glove, was the Ring of Rage.

Danny sat in the nice chair opposite from Clockwork. Danny smiled at his friend that had helped him many times despite the riddled, coded messages he told him, informing him of important events.

Danny was the first one to speak.

"Hey, Clockwork. How's the time stream going? Looks like you brought your phoenix today; he looks cool, particularly with those flaming colors," the young man offered him a friendly smile. "You want anything to eat?"

"No thanks, Daniel. I'm not here to eat right now. I heard from the servant at the door that you sparred with Frostbite," replied Clockwork.

"Yep, and I almost won this time. But I messed up my footing and got swept off my feet and landed on my back. I need more practice and Frostbite has a lot more experience than me."

Leaning back into his chair, Danny asked, "So what may I help you with today Clockwork? Need me to buy another pair of socks for a friend or help with time's stream again? Amorpho taught me how to change my face, so it's easier to be in multiple places with clones; instead of having doppelgängers like last time. I had to create that myth to explain my need to "kill" my clone to not blow my cover."

"Well it's close, but different than the usual missions," Clockwork said with a smile on his face. Danny had entrusted him with the mission to save the time stream many times from people or change of events that would change the future to its demise. His first mission was to change the things Vlad did when the Infinity Map was stolen.

"...Ok... What kind of different? Is it like stopping King Henry VIII from actually killing his wives? Cause that one —let me tell you— required too much planning ahead of time. Damn, you know how close we were to failing? Do you have any idea how difficult it was to get all those fake heads and blood?" looking at the smirk on the face of his elder, Phantom scoffed. "Bah, of course you know… you watched the whole deal! I swear, relocating them and stealing money for them was the easiest part by far! I really hope I never to have to go through such a headache to fulfill a mission."

The ancient ghost laughed softly at the king's antics.

"Don't worry, it won't be that complex. But, just to make sure, say Danny, how are your teaching skills with teenagers?" asked Clockwork with an amused smile.

Fawkes gaze centered on Danny's confused expression, assessing in silence his potential to work as a teacher. It was the phoenix's duty to protect the students of Hogwarts and nothing short of 'ideal' would pacify his doubts.

Danny pondered for a moment the strange question, definitely not one he expected from his old friend. But after a while he gave an answer.

"Well, I had to learn to speak in front of crowds for ceremonies and special events, give long and —sometimes— boring speeches to rowdy ghosts with a problem with authoritative figures, so I guess speaking to a classroom of kids should be easy… or at least, it couldn't be worse than 'that'" The young man crossed his legs as he leaned back on his chair while looking at his companion. "You do remember that I taught that class at the University about ghosts, don't you?" The time master answered with a silent nod, making the king smile in return. "I guess that counts as teaching experience… oh! and I also teach Dani about the world and tutor her in her school material, and so far she's got great scores in her assignments. And not to brag, but I've won many prestigious awards as Fenton for the discoveries and achievements I've made in the subjects I have mastered," he crossed his arms over his chest with a self satisfied smile. "Besides, I'd like to think I'm great with kids… apart from bullies of course… never really could stand them," he frowned at the last part looking as if he had gotten sidetracked into a memory, but only for a second, before returning his whole attention to the Time Master once more. "So, what is this about? Am I right to think you want me to be a teacher of some kind then? And if I do take the mission what subject would I be teaching?"

Clockwork changed into an older version of himself and asked to his friend on his shoulder, "What do you think?"

Fawkes thought this over and shook his head in approval. Danny watched the exchange puzzled as to why the Phoenix's opinion was important to the mission, but at least it seemed he passed. His mind raced of what subject he could possible teach a group of teenagers and what he would need to reread if he took the assignment. Knowing what Danny was thinking of, Clockwork's next sentences made his mind crash and go blank.

"Well Fawkes gave his approval so it looks like you can teach. So my next question is... how much do you know of the Wizard World and its current situation?" Clockwork asked.

The young king blinked a couple of times as if trying to grasp the fact that clockwork was serious about this… but then again, Clockwork never joked about this kind of thing.

Sighing, he took a moment to search his head for all he knew about the subject.

Oh, he knew that there were more people and species than just humans and ghosts. What took him by surprise was that it was brought up while they spoke of a mission. Danny's interest was immediately spiked.

He had first discovered about the wizard society while asking Pandora and Princess Dora about the existence of other creatures in their time. They both confirmed having seen wizards before. He asked if that was how Pandora managed to create her box and where Dora and her brother got their amulets from. Danny learned that he was a "Muggle" or non-magical person. It seems that muggles were not supposed to know of the Wizarding world. Fortunately for him, he was also part ghost and the knowledge was allowed to be shared between their kind.

Taking his personal research a little further, the young halfa went to Ghostwriter and looked up as many books as the hermit had on the topic. He read and learned many things of this completely different world within the living realm. During that time his ghost core was in the process of maturing, so Danny constantly found himself with new powers to sort through. While he delved deeper into his research, he found out that his core was able to produce a second wave of energy, besides his ice one, which strangely simulated that of the magic wizard's used to cast spells. From there, it was only a matter of time and patience for the young halfa to apply it into his studies. He had to admit that learning magic was way more fun than his "Muggle" lessons, but then again, according to his research, wizards didn't do technology, so that was a bummer.

His desire to know more went to the point in which he managed to get a wizard newspaper delivered to an abandoned house in human world. It wasn't so difficult to do when you had a portable ghost portal and could teleport just in time to welcome the owl and pay for the delivery.

Danny explained all of this to Clockwork (and Fawkes). He told them of his awareness of the law against making magic in front of Muggles and their reclusive society. He shared a little of the knowledge he had gathered on subjects such as Potions, Transfigurations and Astronomy. He mentioned what he knew of the way the law worked and their punishments for every infraction. He even told them about the differences he found in wizards from different regions of the world and the Confederation of Wizards being the equivalent of the U.N. All of this, he said with a very enthusiastic demeanor, gesticulating with his hands widely in his emotion. Clockwork could see that the young king was really interested in the subject, which made him ideal for the mission.

When the Halfa began telling about the recent news he read on the paper, he sobered up slightly. Things seemed to turning a little too dark for his liking.

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived (a stupid nickname for the act of becoming an orphan in his opinion) said that You-Know-Who (also he thought it stupid to be afraid of saying Voldemort's name) had returned, only to be declared a liar and becoming the butt of everyone's jokes. Few believed his word, including Albus Dumbledore, headmaster to the only wizard school in England. More recent news said that Harry was being put on trial for illegal use of underage magic and if convicted will have his wand snapped, and he won't be able to practice magic anymore.

Having finished his very long and vehement speech, the ghost king took a deep breath before relaxing back against his chair with a pleasant smile.

"So… why are you asking for my knowledge of the Wizarding World? I will be teaching at a school for witches and wizards, correct?" asked Danny with a smirk, knowing he was right.

"Well you have grown that's for sure." Answered the time master with a taunting smile, still a little amused at the huge discourse his simple question had caused the young man to give.

"Hey!"

Laughing at Danny like he usually does, Clockwork proceeded to explain the situation.

"You will be teaching at a wizarding school as you've already guessed, but it shall be in Europe at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." The ancient ghost took a moment to recover his stoic demeanor and make sure he had Daniel's complete attention. "The subject you will be teaching will be Defense Against the Dark Arts. You shall be needed there starting September 1st. Now, keep in mind you will need to balance your duties as King, your human life and all the duties that come with becoming a teacher such as preparing, teaching and grading school work. It might become a heavy load as time goes by." Clockwork began winding his staff's stopwatch as he looked at his young charge from the corner of his eyes. "So, what do you think Daniel? Do you want the job?" the soft sound of spinning gears and the fire cracking at their side became the only sound in the room as the time ghost and the phoenix awaited the king's answer.

Danny thought it over carefully. He had to make sure everything was covered.

He could have his trusted advisors taking care of simple matters. He would have to make a plan to go on weekly visits to the Ghost Zone personally for anything that needed his attention and also to train for he didn't want to get rusty by being away from home. He could clone himself multiple times and for long hours, so paperwork could get done fast and the duplicate could go to any events that he himself personally needed to be present while he goes to teach class. He also needed a quick brush up of the DADA material, in order to properly teach the class, which would require him to practice the spells again, but that'll be the easy part.

He also needed to practice using a quill, although the sole idea made him shiver. He hated quills! Also there was the problem with Hogwarts being a no-tech zone. Well that would just have to be his next project then, wouldn't it? How would ecto-powered devices stand up to magic? It would certainly make it easier to get news updates from the Ghost Zone, and stay in touch with his family and friends.

"I made up my mind," he declared suddenly, making the old spirit stop his winding motions. "I will go teach at Hogwarts. It will be fun to meet a living wizard." said Danny.

Clockwork gave a knowing smile as he nodded his head. "Well then, one of the first you will be meeting with the headmaster himself, Albus Dumbledore, to decide whether you can actually teach there. Be there at August 12th in the afternoon in Scotland at his chambers in the school. I will later give you more information to get there. You do have a proper wand, correct?"

The young man smiled like a little boy that was told he could show his friends his Christmas presents.

"Yes I do, from a ghost wand maker. It's made mostly from materials around the Ghost Zone. He put a lot of work into it until he eventually decided to use a combination of sources," Danny summoned his wand, twirling it between his fingers bragging about it, "The handle's made of yew-"

"Of course it is," Clockwork smirked.

Danny pulled the time master's hood over his face, "Shuddap!" he yelled only receiving a chuckle for his efforts. "As I was saying, the handle is made of yew, but the body's all redwood. The guy said he found some chunk of living forest deep in the ghost zone. It probably dates all the way back to Pariah's reign," he commented while looking at the wand in wonder. "I heard that maniac used to teleport entire chunks of land to the Ghost Zone just to demonstrate how powerful he was."

Clockwork nodded, "You heard correctly. Amity Park was hardly the first place Pariah Dark spirited away, but fortunately it was also the last."

Danny nodded in agreement, "So very true, but that's not even the craziest part about this thing," Danny waved his wand. "Apparently this wand-maker was so obsessed with the final product that he slew a flipping ice dragon just so he could get his hands on the thing's heartstrings! Talk about dedicated!" Danny let out a laugh of disbelief, "but I gotta give him some serious props. I've been able to do some pretty incredible things with this wand."

"Maybe so," Clockwork permitted, "but incredible feats don't mean much on a quiz. What matters is if you know the material."

Danny once again rose to the challenge, "I read and practiced most of the books in Ghostwriter's library; I also owl-ordered even more books on other topics like potions and other subjects too. I know Hexes, Jinxes, and Charms are fun to cast. I learned plenty of Counter-spells as some spells aren't effective to ghosts or, like me, a halfa, so they will explain why it happened. I've tried all different types of spells, apart from Dark Arts, but I can just reread that and refresh my memory on magical creatures for the class."

"Excellent," said the time master as he got up from his chair. "Now I just need to send a letter to Albus to tell him the news. I'll be using your desk for a moment if you don't mind," the younger ghost nodded happily. "Fawkes, please go to Daniel while I write the letter."

Danny stretched out his arm for Fawkes to land on, while Clockwork changed to his baby form and floated to Danny's desk, all the while hearing the young king compliment the brilliant colors on his friend's feathers.

"Blank paper is on the desk already. If you want to use a quill and ink it's in the second drawer on the left. Oh! And wax is in there too, along with envelopes." Said the halfa, before turning his while attention to the Phoenix in his arm. Sometimes the young hero was a lot like a curious child.

"Thank you, Daniel." He said, knowing full well that the boy was too distracted to hear him, but still choosing to be polite. Seriously, Fawkes was bragging now, opening his wing span just to marvel the ghost king. Proud creatures they were, those Phoenixes.

Clockwork decided to focus on his task and wrote his letter to Dumbledore carefully explaining everything. Then he sealed it with green-purple swirled wax and put a gear shaped stamp on it. Returning to the fireplace, he called Fawkes back, who was slightly disappointed to have to leave Danny while the boy was openly complimenting him. Still, the phoenix took the letter obediently before he went away in his small explosion of red-orange flame with a hint of green. Danny panicked a bit when he left in flames, but was told he went to deliver the letter and was unharmed.

"Now that that's settled," said Clockwork, "we should discuss the topic of your cover story and things to remember when living with wizards while you stay at Hogwarts."

Danny sighed resigning himself to the whole conversation.

"Fine Clockwork, but can we do this while we eat lunch. It's past noon, and I'm still half-human so I need to eat." complained the Ghost King.

Chuckling at Danny once more he said, "Fine Daniel, we can do this over lunch."

"Yes!" cheered the Halfa. "Let's get going!" Danny flew straight through the door to the dining room with Clockwork in tow. Going into detail and planning his schedule for the day of the meeting, the one and a half ghosts present in the dining room enjoyed each other's company as they normally would.

* * *

**Wow! This was a long chapter. I'd like to thank my beta for helping me and fixing it.**

**So about Danny's wand: I know not many wands are like this. You can't blend wood like you can a wand's core, but the handle can be a different wood than the body. In my research I've found that "All Wands must contain a minimum of one Wood and one Core. However they can have a dual-core or a blended core in their wand. Although, it is ill advised to have more than two cores as that can cause fatal backfires. While it's not possible to blend the wood of the Wand, you may have a Wand Handle of one wood and a Body Wood of another. Normally in these cases, the Handle represents the Heart of the Witch or Wizard. The Body of the wand generally represents the Witch or Wizards outward appearance."**

**So I've chosen Yew for the handle and Redwood for body. Here's why:**  
**Redwood- "strongly attracted to witches and wizards who already possess the admirable ability to fall on their feet, to make the right choice, to snatch advantage from catastrophe. The combination of such a witch or wizard with a redwood wand is always intriguing, and I generally expect to hear of exciting exploits when I send this special pairing out from my workshop. "**  
**Yew- "The wand of yew is reputed to endow its possessor with the power of life and death...The witch or wizard best suited to a yew wand might equally prove a fierce protector of others...What is certain, in my experience, is that the yew wand never chooses either a mediocre or a timid owner."**

**So what do you think? Do you like the wand I've chosen for Danny? **

**Don't forget to R&amp;R. Till next chapter, Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter has been revised as of 3/13/15._

* * *

**Hi! Well this chapter actually was done by the same time as the second one, but I thought to post it a day after. I've read all your reviews. Thanks for reviewing and letting me know what you think of my story. Yes, I know Danny is a bit OOC, but this is just the beginning and this is also my first time writing a fanfic, so I hope I'll improve as we continue. I want to let you know that my chapters won't always be uploaded regularly since I have to wait on my beta, and also because writing chapters can take time and I have to worry about college too. **

**Thanks to those of you that have liked the story so far. Well, now that that's out of the way, let's get the show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. I'm writing this for fun. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Albus just opened his door to see Fawkes on his perch waiting with a letter in his beak. The elder wizard walked briskly to him and retrieved it.

It had his name on it, with a wax seal of a unique green-purple color sealed with a gear shaped emblem. Just what he had been waiting for.

The headmaster promptly locked his door and repelled all eavesdropping type enchantments from his office with a flick of his wand. Then, he skipped towards his office desk, with not-at-all concealed excitement. Could this be the answer to all his problems? Well… why wait to find out? He broke the letter's seal and began to read.

_Dear Albus,_

_I send my sincere condolences to the parents of Cedric Diggory. You can't predict the future, just be prepared for when the worst comes knocking at your door. The Dementor's were given orders before the Surrey attack. You are correct in your suspicion; Voldemort was the one that ordered the creatures to kill Crouch Jr. whenever the opportunity arose. It was unfortunate that Fudge took the decision of allowing one to follow him to Hogwarts. Nothing can change what's already happened. _

_On a lighter note, _

_I have news to help you with your predicament. I've found you a candidate for teacher for Defense Against the Dark arts; he agreed to a meeting to discuss the terms of his contract and what will be expected of him. He shall arrive on August 12, right after Harry's hearing. He's been instructed to wait at the front gate to the Hogwarts grounds. _

_Speaking of Harry's hearing, you have gotten the letter today of the time and location from the Ministry. Don't believe what is written in it. Arrive very early and find the location by yourself; it will save Harry the fate of an early conviction. Also look into the Dementor's attack a bit deeper. Fudge isn't the only one who can give them orders to follow with different intentions._

_The new teacher has no connection to the Ministry of Magic or to Tom's Death eaters either. He will be different from your usual professors, but I assure you, he is trust worthy. This is all I can give offer. I hope this is what you needed. I will be waiting on your next letter. _

_-Your Friend_

_P.S: Be wary of people wearing too much pink._

Albus sighed and leaned back to take in the news. Yes, he did get a letter from the Ministry an hour after Fawkes left… but how did his secret friend find out? This man was a complete mystery to him. It was hard to trust someone when you only met them once, and Albus couldn't even remember what he looked like. Also trusting the advice of a stranger wasn't usually very wise. Unfortunately, he was really desperate and any kind of help to turn the tables would be appreciated.

Sighing, the headmaster wondered what his new DADA professor would be like. His 'friend' said that the chosen individual was different, but… just in what way and why? He wasn't sure. Turning to Fawkes, Dumbledore thought: 'you must have met the new professor, what is he like?' Not really expecting an answer, but Fawkes replied with a melodic trill, as though reading his mind.

Deciding to leave the subject for later, the headmaster went to prepare a letter to the Ministry of Magic. The sooner he let them know he wouldn't be needing their 'help' to cover the position for a new teacher, the better. He chuckled merrily at the thought of Fudge's angry face when he realized his plans were foiled. He was sure they would try something else later, but for now Dumbledore would enjoy this small victory.

A knock on the door brought him out of his happy musings. Stashing away the letter and envelope, Professor Dumbledore magically unsealed his door and told the guest to come in. It was his Potions Professor, Severus Snape.

The man strolled into Dumbledore's office with his typical sour expression. The elder wizard gestured for the professor to take a seat in one of the available chairs in front of his desk and offered a lemon drop, which the other man politely refused.

"What do you need, Severus?" asked Dumbledore, taking a lemon drop and popping it into his mouth, almost sure that he knew just what the potions' master would be asking for.

Snape replied confirming the headmaster's suspicions.

"I wish for the post for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dumbledore. You know I'm capable of teaching it and you know I've wanted that position for a long time," Severus glared at his stubborn boss.

The older wizard combed his long bear with his fingers as he noisily toyed with the candy in his mouth, all the while looking at the man closely. Finally he sighed.

"Severus, I told you before that your work as a spy is essential to the order at the moment. I don't question your knowledge and experience against the Dark Arts and it will be a great asset for our students now that Voldemort has risen once again. But it's because he is back that we cannot afford you to leave your post. We need to know what he is planning to stay ahead."

"But what about the Ministry of Magic? They still want someone to keep an eye on you and force us to stop spreading "lies" about the Dark Lord's return. You need the position filled for that not to happen," Snape reasoned.

"Don't worry, Severus," Albus smiled brightly. "I just filled the position today. Actually, I was about to send a letter informing the ministry of the news."

Frowning, but curious, Snape asked.

"And who, may I ask, is going to teach at Hogwarts this year?"

"I don't know, but I'm meeting him right after Harry's hearing to discuss his contract and maybe give a tour of the castle. There will be a meeting later in the teacher's lounge to introduce the new professor." Dumbledore answered with a shrug as if to rest importance to the fact he had just admitted he didn't know the person.

Snape was only barely able to stop himself from snapping at his boss.

"Are you aware that you have given the position of DADA professor to a complete stranger at the risk that he may very well be under Lord Voldemort's command?" he growled.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head not minding the clear anger in his employee's tone. He was used to it by now.

"He doesn't have any connection to Voldemort, Death Eaters, or the ministry. I see no harm in doing a background check when we know his name, but rest assured he is not siding with the Dark wizards. I've been reassured that he is trust worthy."

The Potions master scoffed at this, crossing his arms over his chest with a sneer.

"By who? Was it your mysterious pen-pal?" Snape knew that Dumbledore tended to send letters to someone in dire situations like this. He didn't know who it was, but he was suspicious of the person that a man like Dumbledore needed to ask for advice in his decisions.

Knowing that Severus was only worried that his 'friend' would be planning some unknown danger for the school or the students, Dumbledore chose to ignore the complete disregard to his ability to judge his own acquaintances (though, he wasn't really sure if his pen-pal counted as an acquaintance).

"Rest assured, Severus, that my friend is not a danger to us and that he believes it's in everyone's best interest to keep the Dark Lord from controlling the Wizardly and Muggle World's," the headmaster soothed his subordinate.

"Humph. Well, I trust you, Dumbledore, but I won't trust this new arrival until I evaluate him myself; including a background check to ensure that he really doesn't have any nefarious connections." Snape said slowly to make sure his boss knew he meant each word.

"Excellent! Then that is settled for now. Anything else I can help you with, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Not for now, Headmaster. I'll take my leave. I will see you at the next Order's meeting," and with that Snape rose from his seat and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Albus was relieved that Snape didn't oppose the new professor too much. Even he was curious of this person and how his friend determined that he would be the best for teaching at Hogwarts. Until then, he needed to prepare for the next Order's meeting and other headmaster's duties.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore returned to what he was doing before, completely unaware that he was being watched by the master of time from within his watch tower. The old spirit smiled, satisfied that his letter convinced Albus of Danny's credentials for the moment. Now the only thing to do was wait for the time Danny steps foot into Hogwarts, but that didn't bother him. If a job like this didn't teach someone patience, then none would.

He had seen many outcomes to the result of the upcoming war. Many died and families were torn apart. The death of Albus Dumbledore would inevitably send Harry and his friends traveling to parts unknown, chased by Voldemort's Death Eaters. The only way to avoid this massive prophecy was to add an extra player to the board.

He'd already given Daniel his mission, now he would let time do its job and pray for Daniel's success.

* * *

**It's short, but I think it was needed to understand the situation. I don't know if Snape's character was too off, but not all the stories stick to the original theme or plot, so I guess it's not so bad. **

**From Ciestess84 and others I've heard that the grammar in my chapters is not great and I should get a new beta. Thank you for letting me know. Now, I really like my current beta, since they help me with my story plot, but I understand the needing for some improvements. So if anyone is interested to be my beta: PM me and I'll see we could work together. I will still keep my original beta, just letting you know; but I'd like to have someone who is great in grammar so that others can enjoy reading the chapters too. So, what are your opinions on this chapter? I'd like to hear it from you, so don't forget to R&amp;R! Until next time, Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Congratulation on reading the new chapter! Sorry for the wait, but life is preventing me from writing all the time. Anyway thanks for being patient. The next chapter will be uploaded as soon as possible. Thanks for everyone that followed or favorite the story, that include people who wrote a review. Now enough of that, enjoy this chapter of Phantom's Course.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was such a dark and chilly night, that the muggles didn't notice anything out of place in the sky. Had they looked up, they wouldn't have seen a group of broomsticks overflying them, or the wizards that rode on them. This group wasn't made up of ordinary wizards. They were the Advance Guard, currently on an important mission: escort Harry Potter to the safe house of the Order of the Phoenix.

Harry was happy to travel again on his broomstick, despite the cold sting of the wind on his face. All his worries were swept away whenever he flew on his Firebolt. The view was, as always, spectacular, allowing him to see the city lights from a new perspective. He laughed as he remembered the sight of the lonely headlight's of a car going down the roads, and couldn't help but imagine it to be the Dursley's, coming back home after having realized that the best lawn competition they had gone to was just a hoax. They must have been truly embarrassed.

As time went by, Harry became increasingly curious as to where they were taking him to. His hands had become numb from holding the frozen handle of his broom for so long, and he became grateful that they had decided to fly below the clouds, for that would have made the weather more difficult to bear. Trying to at least get an idea of his surroundings, Harry looked around searching anything he could find familiar.

It was while doing this that Harry saw something suspicious. It was hard to make it out from the dark night sky and his eyes kept squinting due to the wind, but he was sure he saw a lone figure flying in the distance.

The figure wore a black hooded cloak and seemed to be about an adult's size. Harry blinked and tried to see if this 'creature' or whatever was silently following them.

Even though, he wasn't able to really prove it, the boy had got the impression that the 'thing' was facing down, moving it's 'head' from left to right as if looking around, the same way Harry had been doing. Was it looking for something? Or was it just enjoying the sight? He had no way to verify it, for the hood covered its face completely from the angle Harry was at.

Harry soon realized this figure wasn't flying in the position one would take when sitting on a broom. As a matter of fact, there was no broom in sight, no carpet either. This thing was flying all on its own.

The boy tries to remember anything from what he had learn at Hogwarts.

What creature has human shape and is able to fly without wings? He wondered. "Could it be a Dementor?" he asks himself, staring hard at the figure, but soon dismisses it for, unlike in his third year, this thing was not attacking him nor anyone in the group, and it's cloak wasn't ragged like a Dementor's, it even looked new. "I should ask Hermione about this later." He mumbles to himself.

Harry was about to get Tonks' attention to let her know of the thing following them, when suddenly, the creature lifted its head.

The boy-who-lived panicked, getting the impression it was looking directly at him. Harry was then stunned when it instead of attacking him, just waved at him and vanished from sight. He was left truly confused about what had transpired.

_'B…but… Hadn't Professor Moody said he did a Disillusionment spell to conceal me?!'_ screamed the boy within his head, confusion becoming fear in seconds. He wasn't supposed to be seen that clearly.

Harry searched frantically for the creature, expecting an attack out of nowhere, but minutes later it became clear that it had simply disappeared. Moody barked an order, causing him to focus back on the group as they circled back, just in time to make Tonks complain that if they kept doing that they wouldn't reach the safe house until next week.

* * *

Number 12, Grimmauld Place

It was the middle of the night, and Harry Potter was finally safe within the safe house. Fred, George and Ginny had already left for bed under Mrs. Weasley's orders.

Things had been so hectic since he arrived that for a second he forgot about the strange flying creature, but now, more at ease and with free time for himself, he ushered his two best friends to the room he was staying in so that they may discuss amongst themselves before Mrs. Weasley reappeared to send them to bed too.

Harry sat on his bed, Ron took his own and Hermione sat on an empty chair that was in the middle between the two beds.

"So, what's the hurry, Harry?" asked Ron, wondering why his friend had asked them both talk out of the blue.

"Well," starts Harry, looking a bit nervous. "I was hoping Hermione might know the answer to a question that's been bothering me for hours."

The girl immediately perks up at this and looks ready to offer all the help she can, probably wishing to make it up to Harry for not having answered to his letters before. Ron, thinking along the same lines, tries to focus harder on the situation. He might not be as knowledgeable as Mione but if he could be of any help then he wished to give it a try.

"Alright. What has been bothering you?" Hermione asked, true curiosity shining through her eyes.

Harry avoided her stare, looking even more sheepish. "This might sound truly weird… but do you know of any spells or any creatures that may allow a human to fly or look like a human flying?"

Hermione's lips quirk a little to the side. A typical sign that the idea wasn't very clear to her. "Do you mean like on a broomstick or like levitation?" she asked.

Harry hums in thought. "Neither. It's closer to Superman."

"What's a Superman?" Asked Ron, completely lost.

"Never mind it, Ron. It's just a Muggle thing." His friend answered.

Hermione let the information sink in as she searched through the library that was her brain for a potential answer. Ron, on his part, just couldn't help but continue to ponder who the man Harry talked about was and what made him so 'Super'.

After a few minutes, Hermione spoke. "Well, there's no 'actual' documentation of full flying spells. _**Wingardium Leviosa**_ allows an object to levitate, and Ron's father enchanted a car to fly, but to make a person actually fly and with the magnitude of control you are suggesting, that has never been achieved. One's full weight at such height and through the inclemency of the weather and random currents of wind would be too demanding on a person's energy reserves, not even mentioning the stress it would represent to the mind. There were rumors that You-Know-Who had perfected a spell, but no one knows for sure and most won't even consider looking into the Dark Arts for such ability."

"What about creatures? Anything without wings… or that can turn invisible?" Harry asked.

"Well… the majority of magic creatures need wings to fly. There is a creature called Thestral. They are said to have bat wings, but they aren't completely visible. Only those who have witness death will be able to see them. Not many creatures can turn invisible and fly. If a wizard performs a levitation spell and an invisibility spell, it would demand a lot of him and in no time he would fall right out of the sky."

Harry tried hard to remember the creature from before. He was sure that if there had been a Thestral in there he would have seen it, after all that happened in the last spring, he had become well acquaintanced with death. The sudden memory of his lost friend made his heart sank.

"Harry, why do you want to know about that?" Ron asked, curiosity finally taking the best of him.

"The-boy-who-lived" now looked more like "the-boy-who-wanted-to be-anywhere-else-but-here". Suddenly, the floorboards had become very interesting. "Well… on the way here… I might have seen a strange figure… that might have been following us… in the sky?" he admitted.

An awkward silence descended over them and Harry could feel his cheeks getting slightly warmer until the two other teens finally reacted.

"WHAT?!" they shouted. Harry let out a resigned sigh. He wasn't too surprised with their little outburst.

"Guys, I told you in here because I don't want others to know." His two friends blushed as he reminded them. "I needed to ask Hermione because if what she said is true, then what I saw couldn't have been a wizard." Harry said trying to pacify their worries.

"Alright, Harry," said his female friend with a look that clearly said 'no nonsense'. "Start explaining from the beginning, and don't you leave out any detail." Harry proceeded to tell them, trying to ignore the fuming grumbles of Hermione and Ron's disbelieving expression.

"… and that's it. Since I arrived nothing weird has happened, no surprise attacks or strange shadows, nothing. It just went away." He said finishing his tale. Hermione brainstormed some ideas about what the mysterious figure might have been while Ron, on the other hand, was in somewhat of a daze.

Once he broke out of it, Ron asked: "Harry, are you sure you weren't seeing things? It was a long trip."

Harry, now facing him, frowned. "Ron, I was being escorted to a safe house by Moody and the others after recently being attacked by a Demetor in a muggle neighborhood. I think I can safely say I was fully awake at the time."

"Well, then what could have been up there, Harry? You say it didn't had wings. There can't be many creatures that can float in the middle of the sky. Maybe… could it be a ghost?" offered Ron, trying to help.

For some strange reason, the temperature of the room seemed to drop slightly, but it quickly returned to normal. The trio silently thought at the same time that it must have been just a draft of cold wind that leaked into the old house.

"No, Ron." Hermione answered, once the awkward sensation disappeared. "Harry could you see right through the figure at all, or seen any of the common characteristics that would indicate a ghost?" she asked.

"I don't think so. It was hard to see clearly, but it looked too solid to be any ghost like the ones in Hogwarts."

"Could it have been the same type as Peeves? He's a ghost and is solid," Ron suggested.

"No, it couldn't have been like Peeves either. Poltergeists like him usually hunt in one location and stay there. During Harry's journey they flew past too many places, the area is too wide for it to be a single hunt." The girl noted out loud.

"Oh, this is frustrating. This way, I guess it would be better to find that bloody person, creature, or whatever it may be." The red haired teen complained loudly, letting himself fall over his bed for dramatic purposes.

"We can't just go out and find this guy, Ron. I mean, how would we even go looking for it? It's not like it was floating above us right now!" The group sheepishly looked up just in case. They felt a little nervous after all the events of the last few days, like they were always being watched. But they preferred not to say it out loud, to avoid sounding paranoid like Moody.

Clearing his throat, Harry pushed his anxiety aside.

"Besides, don't forget we don't know if this thing is even dangerous or human. I mean, it could have been working for Voldemort for all we know."

Ron flinched. "Would you please stop saying You-Know-Who's name?!" he exclaimed with a scared squeaky whine.

Harry simply shook his head at his friend's antics and thought it better to change subjects. Since they could speak freely at the moment, he decided to ask for other news.

"So, anything new at Hogwarts?" asked the black haired boy as he sat more comfortably at the edge of his bed.

"Well, there's a rumor about the new DADA teacher," answered Hermione.

"Ya! Snape is not the one, thank Merlin for that. They say not even Dumbledore knows who the guy is. Fred and George have been spying on them at every Order's meeting," explained Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's comment. "You know that's insane, Ron. Why would Dumbledore do something that risky after the incident last year?" she criticized.

"Did you ever belief he was sane from the start?" Ron sighed.

"Well… maybe he had a logical explanation to give him the post." Grumbled the girl.

"Who cares? Snape isn't happy about this either. He is in an even worse mood lately."

"How unhappy would you say?" asked Harry. It wasn't news that Snape got pretty annoyed every time there was a new DADA professor, since he wanted the position himself.

"Let's just say you should not get in his way if possible. It seems that being under the same roof as Sirius doesn't help to improve his mood either. Old grudges never fade." Said Ron waving his hands in warning. "I still don't trust him being in the Order."

"Well, he is in the order, working under Dumbledore about You-Know-Who. So it's reasonable for him to attend the meetings." Hermione said, trying to defend the annoying teacher.

"See? That's the reason Dumbledore is insane. Snape could be spying for You-Know-Who. He could be doing it right now! Telling him that Harry is right here!"

Harry glared slightly at his friends comment. "Ron, the last thing I need is to think about another possible attack. I'm finally away from the Dursley's and spending the rest of the summer with my friends. So, could we please not bring something like that right now?"

Ron flinched as he realized how his sentence could affect his best friend. "Sorry, Harry. I just don't want anything to bad to happen… that's all."

Looking at his friend's subdued demeanor, Harry felt a little guilty and chose to focus on his other friend, who seemed lost in thought. "Hermione, what are you thinking about?"

"Just… its rumors so there's no solid fact to this. But don't you feel that every year we get a new DADA professor they all turn out to be evil in some way? Apart from Professor Lupin, though his condition may make others think otherwise. Dumbledore must be desperate to find another one if he doesn't even know the person he had accepted. Not many must have wanted the position."

Following her train of thought, Harry noticed something interesting as well: that he was, in some way, responsible for the demise of the person who became the DADA professor of the year. He was also attacked by each one, at least once.

Quill disintegrated in front of him. Lockhart's memory spell backfired. Lupin's werewolf nature was revealed (Harry didn't blame him for the attack since Professor Lupin was a nice person when he wasn't affected by the full moon). 'Moody' was being impersonated and almost got Harry killed. It seemed every encounter with a terrible fate in Hogwarts was related to him and the DADA professor.

"Let's not forget that the Daily Prophet are slandering Dumbledore too." Added Hermione. The thought made Harry's blood boil.

"Ya! And it's all because he was one of the firsts to believe that Voldemort (Ron flinches) has returned. Because he believes in me. I DIDN'T LIE ABOUT HIS RETURN!" the boy shouted his last sentence. _'Not when seeing him die in front of me…'_ Harry thought clenching his eyes trying to make the image of Cedric's corpse vanish from his mind. He still had nightmares about that night.

Ron got up and quickly placed his hands on his friend's shoulders, noticing his friend was shivering slightly. "Harry, we believe you." He says with a determined expression as he attempts to offer comfort.

"Don't worry, we will be by your side every step of the way." Hermione says as she lays a kind hand over Harry's.

The boy opened his eyes but refused to look at either of them directly. "What about last year, when my name was pulled out of the fire?" he whispered, his eyes betraying the hurt he felt when they fought.

"… ok… I'll admit that I was a git that time. A BIG lousy git. But I promise you this time, that I will be here, by you." Said Ron, acknowledging his mistake.

Harry chuckled a bit, and his hand held Hermione's back. "Thanks guys, I really appreciate it." And he truly did. It was always good to know his friends were there for him.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door and poked her head in to tell them it was time to sleep. The golden trio promised to look more on the mysterious creature and the rumors later. Maybe once they were at Hogwarts and had more books at their disposal. They also agreed (to Hermione's much disapproval) to keep the information under wraps until they could get more solid evidence.

Hermione said her goodnights and went her way to the girls' room, leaving Ron and Harry to get lay on their beds. Each boy said goodnight and in a matter of minutes Ron was asleep and snoring.

Harry lay awake in bed. He thought happily that he was finally away from his uncle's wretched house and had his friends back at his side. Sirius was here too, and the house was well protected from intruders. He also took a moment to wonder whether Ron was right… if perhaps his eyes played a trick on him and had imagined that thing in the sky.

Both of his friends seemed angry for almost not telling them or the Guards that there was someone following them.

The boy finally began feeling the lure of sleep as the tiredness of the day caught up to him. He took off his glasses, snuggled into his blankets and allowed himself to get lost into the night, hoping that there wouldn't be a nightmare waiting for him in his dreams.

Little did he or the other inhabitants of the house know that there was an uninvited guest keeping them company. Invisible and shrouded in the dark, the man smiled at the sleeping teens.

"Nice kids," he thought with a grin. "Well, that was interesting. Now, I should be going to prepare for the real mission."

With that, the lone figure flew right out of Grimmauld Place, out through the roof and into the starry night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm back with another new chapter! Summer is here, but for me I have collage classes. Doing my best on writing the next chapters for the story. Don't know when is the next one is coming, but will try my best to get it uploaded.**

**Thanks for everyone who have followed or favorite from my last chapter, and to all the people who reviewed too.**

**If your ready, then what are you waiting for! Go and read already! Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. Doing this for fun!**

* * *

High above in the sky, covered by his black cloak and hidden by his invisibility, flew the ghost king, Danny "Phantom". The young man relaxed while enjoying the view of the starry sky.

The peace was broken when his Fenton Phone rang. It truly was a magnificent device, fully operational and rechargeable with ecto-energy, it was the result of mixing his parents and Vlad's geniuses together.

Danny dived and hid behind a tall building to avoid the wind currents from interfering with his hearing. Then he checked for security cameras and was pleased to confirm that there were none in the area.

Reaching to his belt, he took his phone and saw Sam's name in the caller ID.

Taking off his hood and cutting off his invisibility, Danny answered the phone.

"Hey, Sam. How's it going?" Sam's form appeared on the screen of the phone.

On screen, she was standing in the middle of what appeared to be a living room, in front of a TV monitor that was showing Danny from his camera's point of view.

The young woman was wearing a black bombers jacket and purple shirt underneath that had the DP emblem plastered in the middle. Her black skinny jeans gave way to her signature steel toed combat boots, just as threatening as ever. Her hair was longer than she used to wear it in her teenage years, reaching a bit past her shoulders and some highlights of purple and white had been added a few years back.

Nestled on her neck was a black choker with a decent sized pendant in the shape of a dragon, courtesy of Dora's best blacksmith, made with exquisite detail. Its eyes were made out of Danny's ghost ice with a small flame of ecto fire encased within, giving them an ethereal shine. The dragon guarded in its paws a beautiful purple gemstone. The jewelry piece was Danny's gift to Sam on their second anniversary as a couple.

The gothic girl gave her boyfriend a troubled frown as she crossed her arms over her chest, making Danny feel he must have done something wrong. He knew she would get worried. That was why he sometimes wouldn't tell her when he was leaving for a mission.

"Danny, where are you? I tried to call you multiple times already, and you don't answer." Sam scolded.

"Sorry Sam," Danny answered as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You see, Tucker made a function on my Fenton Phone that changes it to 'silent' when I send my ghost energy into it." He laughed nervously. "Helps when you are spy on others or need be stealthy." The young king shrugged innocently as he explained. "I turned on the sound only a few seconds before you rang."

Sam seemed to calm down, accepting his explanation. "OK, I'll let you off the hook for now, mister. But you have to explain why you needed to have it on silent." Looking at him sternly she asked, "Is it the mission that Clockwork's given you?"

"Well, kind of..." Danny said avoiding eye contact. He really didn't want to explain his disappearance.

Sam noticed this. "Danny, what did you do?" she asked, the frown back on her face.

Danny flinched at her expression, "Don't be angry," he pleaded, "I kind of-" Danny got cut off by a new voice coming from the side of the screen.

"Hi Sam, is Danny on the line? Hi Danny!" Tucker appeared on screen. "Sam was super worried about you and sulking around the castle." He smiled at his goth friend, "Even Skulker flew away when he saw her giving him 'the mean eye'." Sam gave Tucker the previously mentioned look, but he was immune to it by now, so he just shrugged it off.

With the years, Tucker had grown a lot, not close enough to Danny's height, but still taller than Sam. His hair grew longer and he began using it in braids under his red beret. He changed his glasses for contact lenses and was finally physically in shape thanks to ghost hunting. At the moment, he was wearing a green t-shirt, his favorite pants (ones that had lots of pockets to fit his ever growing collection of electronics), a pair of beaten sneakers and a satchel for his laptop.

"Hi, Tuck." Said the half ghost in greeting; secretly glad for his friend's impeccable timing. "I thought you told Sam about the new function on my phone?"

Tucker pondered this for a bit, before looking a bit embarrassed. "Oh… Oops! Sorry, man… it slipped my mind –OW! Sam! That hurt!" the boy rubbed his offended arm as he pouted at her female friend.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_." She apologized sarcastically. "Maybe I wouldn't have spent the last ten hours calling to his phone if you had REMEMBERED THIS!" he had the decency of looking bashful at this. "Anyway," grumbled the goth before crossing her arms. "Danny was about to tell me why he had to put his phone in silent mode in the first place."

'Crud', Danny thought, 'I hoped she had forgotten.'

Tucker's eyes got a mischievous shine to them as he put on a dreamy expression. "Maybe he was out there… having a lovely French date~ OUCH! Not again! Sam! I was just joking!" he said after the woman gave him a well deserved kick on the shin.

"Thanks, Sam." Danny thanked his girlfriend. He had wanted to punch Tucker for that one too.

"My pleasure," said the goth with a satisfied smile, before turning serious once more. "Ok. Now, ghost boy, spill it. Why did you put it on silence?"

Danny sighed, fidgeting with his hands a little, before explaining his little night adventure. "Ok… so, earlier tonight I was flying to my destination while enjoying the sights of London and trying to find out where I was, when I felt something weird in the distance." He pointed as if he was reliving the scene. "I focused to find that cluster of energy in the sky. It's a good thing my ghost sense now can detect different non-ghostly energies, because what I was sensing were the signatures of at least ten wizards flying close by on their broomsticks." He turned back to the screen to notice he had his friends' rapt attention. "I wasn't really planning to get closer, but there seemed to be something off about that group and that called my attention. I did a quick scan on them and realized that one of the wizards was a teenager, the only kid in the group, his energy signature being lower than the others making him stand out quite a lot."

"Really? Why was there a kid in a group of grown up wizards? ... what more did you notice, man?" Tucker asked as he took a sit on a sofa. Sam joined as they both continued to listen.

"Well, as I got closer I got a better look at them. There was one guy that looked sort of sick and his signature felt strangely like Wulf's, only he was very much alive. I'll bet anything that he was a werewolf," he said, chuckling in amusement. "There was a witch with pink hair, and her energy reminded me a lot of Amorpho's. Then there was an older looking wizard who seemed a bit more powerful than the rest. Man! You should have seen his face! It looked like it had been turned apart and then re-stitched like a jigsaw puzzle!

Anyway, they didn't seem hostile, but kept themselves alert, as if expecting danger. There was fatigue in the way they held to their brooms… who knows how many hours they had been flying. I realized soon that the kid was in the middle of their little formation, so he was probably being guarded for some reason. It was while I thought about this that I felt someone looking at my direction."

His words made Sam frown and a tic appeared under her left eye. "Danny, you remembered to stay invisible, right?" her voice was tight as she smiled kindly at him, making a shiver run down his spine.

The nervous half ghost rubbed the back of his neck frantically while avoiding his girlfriend's intense stare. "W-well… maybe… not all the way?"

Sam jumped up from the couch looking furious. "Daniel James Fenton! You know to stay invisible when flying! Especially when away from home!" Sam growled in frustration. Tucker seemed to be with her on that, although part of him also felt sorry for what his friend will have to go through once he was back. A shiver run down his back, he definitely didn't want to be in Danny's shoes.

"I'm sorry!" the young king said, looking properly reprimanded. "I didn't think that anyone would look up at such a dark and cold night. Besides, I even wore the black cloak with the hood, see?" he shyly pulled his hood back on to show his point. "So no one could see me clearly. And I was invisible, just not fully… I only did it to safe some energy," he said with his best puppy dog eyes.

The young woman sighed in resignation. "What am I going to do with you?" she shook her head in frustration.

"Well, you lovebirds will always make up anyways." Mocked Tucker.

Sam turned to look at him with a glare. "Tucker, stop saying that. We are not in high school anymore. We are adults now."

Unfazed, Tucker continued. "But you continue in denial of each other. You guys have officially dated since the Disasteroid. Two whole years. And that's not counting the years of clueless glances and caresses, while the rest of us keep on waiting for the wedding! I mean, come on! I even got my best man speech written down!"

His two best friends blushed furiously at his words. "Tucker! You know we haven't decided on it yet!" Sam shouted defensively.

Danny did pop the question, but they both agreed to discuss the matter later, when Danny's kingship had settled down and he had gotten used to his responsibilities before thinking about marriage. Danny was very glad to have such an understanding girlfriend. Unfortunately, that didn't mean Tucker would be mature enough to stop teasing them about it.

Seeing that Sam was close to crossing the line between simply kicking a shin and murder, Tucker decided to strategically change the subject. "So Danny, who was it that saw you?"

Glad _that_ the topic was left alone, Danny replied. "It was the kid. I think he might have been about 15 years old. Looked a bit skinny for his age, but with those baggy clothes of his it was hard to tell. What else… mmm… oh, right, I think he had greenish eyes, though I might be wrong… it was dark after all, and he wore glasses," he said as he rubbed his chin in thought. "Nah, those were definitely green… an interesting shade of emerald… they could have passed as ghost eyes had they been glowing," Tucker cleaned his throat to call him back on the subject. "Oh, sorry. So… he had black hair but the wind made it difficult to see if it was long or not, and he sported a scar on his forehead… but I'm not sure what it looked like. Maybe it was covered under a spell or something."

"What kind of spell could it have been?" asked Sam, now looking more relaxed. "Was it any of the ones you reviewed?"

Danny hummed in thought. "I'm not completely sure, but it must have been some sort of camouflage meant for the human eyes. I tried switching to my human sight and the whole group disappeared instantly."

"What did you do about it? Did he alert the other wizards?" asked his girlfriend, worried about his safety.

"No, don't worry. I turned invisible after I noticed he could see me and then floated alongside their group in case I had to do some damage control. The kid looked around trying to find me, but he saw nothing." The half ghost laughed as he remembered the flabbergasted expression of the kid at his disappearing act.

"That was dangerous, dude. He could have alerted the rest about you." Tucker chimed in.

"That didn't happen. He was interrupted when the wizard at the front said to double back to ensure that they were not being followed. The interesting pink haired women next to him complained about that mentioning that they might never get to destination if he kept telling them to do that."

"Wow, that wizard might have been paranoid about being followed, but then again, he was right." Tucker commented sending a slightly accusing glance at Danny.

"Hey! I wasn't going to harm them. I'm not the villain here." Danny retaliated waving his arms to emphasize his point.

Sam waved her hands to calm him down. "Just keep going, Danny. Anything interesting happened while you followed them?"

Danny sat down on the roof top to think about it. "Let's see… After following them a few more minutes I heard someone saying they were close to their destination. I was intrigued, so I descended by their side. Landing in the middle of a street with rows of houses lined up side by side, with only a few lamps to lighting it up.

I saw the guy that barked out orders use something that look like a lighter to, I guess… swallow the lights from the street lamps? Well, either way he just made them disappear till it would be difficult for a human to see. It was when he explained how he got this lighter from someone named "Dumbledore" that I got really glad I had been following them!"

They both look startled, "Wow, man. You mean you actually stumbled upon a group of wizards that knew the guy you were supposed to meet? Where were you at?"

"Well that's the thing. I saw the guy pull out something and tell the boy to read it and memorize it. I hovered close to see what the note said. It read:

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found in number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London."

"At least you know the house's number. So what is this Order of the Phoenix?"

"The boy asked about that too, but was shushed and the piece of paper was burned. Learned about them afterwards. Long story short they are basically a group founded by Dumbledore that fights against Voldemort.

But Sam, when I looked around to find this Number Twelve, I only saw number eleven and thirteen. It was like they had forgotten to put the twelve from the start. The kid also asked about this and the man told him to think about what he had just memorized. I did just that and bam! Like a fog that was lifted, there it was, the number twelve appearing magically. That's when I realized there was an enchantment on the place."

"That's spooky, and we know about spooky, you live in a freaking ghost castle!" Tucker laughed waving his hands in emphasis. "Whatever that spell was must have been powerful to keep a whole house out of view like that!" commented the techno geek.

"Tell me about it! Anyways, I followed them invisible and intangible and saw one of them use their wand to open the lock of the door. Slowly all of us entered. Let me tell you this man, that place had seen better days. The air was stale and had a slightly rotten touch to it. It was as if it had been abandoned for a long time. It screamed "classic haunted house" all around, from the dark long hallways to the chandelier covered in cobwebs."

"Now, that sounds like your dream house doesn't it Sam? You should move there with Danny after the wedding!" joked Tucker to his blushing goth friend.

"Bad idea, Tuck." Danny cut in while crossing his arms in annoyance.

"And why is that Danny?" challenged the geek, crossing his arms and giving a taunting smile at the hero.

"Two reasons. First, because if you keep teasing Sam like that you might not be able to walk home tonight," Tucker flinched at the insinuation and the glare the girl threw at him. "And second, because even though it was quite a picturesque structure, the things that that place hid made even me sick. Dude, whoever lived there kept the freaking shrunken heads of their house elves on their wall. They were all mounted on plagues nailed in line for everyone to see. That was pretty disturbing!"

"Yikes!" Tucker exclaimed looking sickened.

"That's animal cruelty right there! I don't care that they are wizards! No creature, less a loyal house keeper, deserves to be treated like that!" Sam shouted infuriated.

_'Note to self, do not let Sam and that teenage girl meet unless you want to have the castle covered in posters about the rights of house elves,'_ Danny thought as he smiled nervously at his girlfriend's rightful anger.

"Ok…. So, back to my story! I found out who the kid they were escorting was. A short, red headed woman rushed past me to welcome him and gave him a bear crushing hug as she whispered his name. And would you believe it? Turns out he was Harry Potter! The boy-who-lived! Remember? The one that stopped evil guy Voldemort and that the press kept saying was a liar for saying the dark wizard had come back?"

"Whoa, dude! You met someone famous in the wizard world. What's next on your list? Find a murderer?" Tucker joked.

"Well…" the half ghost rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Danny you didn't..." groaned Sam, but his lack of response was enough.

His two best friends face palmed at his luck.

"Good job, Danny. Not only did you somehow stumbled upon an undercover escort, organized by the man you are supposed to meet, for the most famous/infamous kid in the wizarding world, who no one seems to take seriously when he talks about the impending doom that will soon befall them all at the hands of the dark lord who also, by the way, wants him very much dead, but you also found a murderer somewhere along the way. Now remind me, what was this? Your first day in London, correct?" Tucker summarized as he rubbed his right temple in soft circles.

"What can I tell you? The universe loves me!" offered the fidgety king. "And besides, he's not technically a murderer and he was also Harry's godfather."

"..."

"You know what? I'll explain when I get back home. All you need to know is that I stayed for a while and made sure the kid didn't tell any of the adults anything important and no connections to 'ghosts' were made, so everything is fine," he quickly reassured with a small smile. "But right now I need to go and find a place to sleep. Tomorrow I will be working on my first task for Clockwork. Also, guys don't call me; leave a message or voice mail. The wizard community doesn't use technology, remember?"

"That sucks. Are they in Aragon's time zone? They need a major upgrade." Tucker said. The first time Danny broke the news about technology not being used, Tucker had one of his panic attacks.

"Well you better call us at least twice a day, Danny. We don't want to send another search party." Sam interjected.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Danny answered to his worried girlfriend.

"That's what you always say."

"Awww. Sam worries about her future husband getting hurt." Tucker teased

"TUCKER!" both Danny and Sam shouted.

"What its true- Ouch! Sam I'll be blue and purple by tomorrow." cried Tucker.

"Then don't say it or Shaleen will be next." Sam threatened.

"Noooo!" cried Tucker. Hugging Shaleen, his new upgraded PDA.

Danny laughed at the scene in front of him. "Seriously guys, I need to find a place to hit the hay."

"Fine, Danny." Tucker still rubbing his bruises.

"Don't forget to call later." said Sam.

"I won't," the ghost king answered with a kind smile. "Tell my parents I'm doing fine. Oh, and Jazz too! Oh! And tell Dani I love her!"

The young woman laughed at his antics.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Sam playfully glared at him.

"No, I'm saving the best for last," he said playing along. "Bye, Sam, I love you."

"And I love you too," she answered with a smile of her own, before going back to her slightly violent glare. "Now you better stay safe, you hear me ghost-boy? Cause if you don't I'll hunt you down and bring your sorry half dead ass back home myself."

He laugh mirthfully, "Now, that's the Sam I know and love." He couldn't help floating a little at the happiness he felt whenever his girlfriend said she loved him too. He just couldn't help being a little goofy around her. "Bye, guys."

"Bye, Danny." called out both of his friends.

Danny hung up and returned his phone back to his belt. Not forgetting to have it on silence. Looking down from his perch, Danny turned invisible before jumping down and taking flight.

* * *

After an hour, Danny found the street he was supposed to get to. He landed a few blocks away and checked again for cameras; he was irritated about the cameras, but couldn't do anything about them. London had one heck of a security system.

Danny reappeared and changed into his human form.

He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans with a black jacket decorated with some white here and there. The young man reached into his pocket and pulled out a box that fit his hand perfectly. With the other hand he pulled out his wand and used a spell to re-size the box until it was a large traveling trunk. Swiftly, he put his wand away and began pulling his trunk down the street.

Reaching the building he was looking for, the man opened the door and hurried inside. There were some tables and chairs scattered around, only a few customer's occupying them, chatting among themselves. On the other side was a counter with an older man behind.

Danny nodded to himself and walked to the counter.

The owner smiled pleasantly as he greeted him.

"Welcome. Welcome. Looking for a place to pass the night?"

"Actually, I'm looking for a place to stay for a couple of days. Do you have any room available?" Danny asked politely

"Oh, a foreigner. Well you must have traveled a great distance to come to England. I do have a room open, if you're not superstitious." the bartender joked.

Danny smiled a bit. "Don't worry, I'm not. I'll take that room for the next few days."

"Excellent! Sign your name right here on the ledger and I'll get your key." The owner placed a book and opened it to a place listing today's date with other people's names already written.

By the time Danny finished writing his name the man came back with his key. "Alright, your room will be upstairs, number 13. You will need to pay fully by the time you leave."

_'Ha! A room shrouded in superstition for a ghost to spend the night.'_ Danny though with a small smirk, knowing that Clockwork may have something to do with this. Even the master of time liked to show he had a healthy sense of humor from time to time.

"That won't be a problem. I needed to visit the bank any way." Danny smiled at what he said.

"You know how to get to the bank? It's different here than in America."

"Don't worry, I've got it covered."

"Alright, then. By the way, I'm Tom, the owner of this lovely establishment. I hope you have a pleasant stay at the 'Leaky Cauldron'." 'Tom' said stretching out his hand.

"Oh, I will." Danny replied taking Tom's hand to give it a shake.

Parting ways, Danny went up the stairs and down the hallway. Finding the room number 13, Danny opened it with his key and closed the door after himself. Placing his truck in the corner of the room for later, the young man plopped down on his bed and lazily used his magic to switch out his cloths to sleeping wear.

Surveying the room Danny was excited to start his first day tomorrow, knowing it will be an important day for his new adventure. The young king drifted asleep under the cozy and warm covers. He smiled at the idea that perhaps those were charmed to be so warm, and fell slowly into a conformable slumber.


End file.
